Discarded Humanity
by Yasashii Hime
Summary: -Full summary inside- He can't fathom why people react. Zero doesn't understand any of the emotions at all and deems them frivolous. But when it comes to Yuuki, he wants to protect her no matter what—and it's not because she is his master. Zero x Yuuki


**Disclaimer-** _Hino Matsuri owns Vampire Knight; I do not._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Discarded Humanity<br>**_

_By: Yasashii Hime_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary-<strong> _He can't comprehend why people react so strongly—or even react in the first place. Zero doesn't understand any of the emotions at all, but when it comes to a girl named Cross Yuuki, he has the urge to protect her no matter what—and it's not because she is his master._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Prologue~<strong>_

Inside a white room stands two figures clad in the same colour of clothing as the place. Their faces paint grief for the vulnerable being in front of them, a horrible sensation of their hearts being tugged mercilessly is felt. A woman in her mid-twenties jots down notes; her serene face not betraying the flicker of emotions dancing in her eyes. A man, seemingly older than the woman by a few years, inspects the machines to see if they're working properly before attaching them to the patient. _  
><em>

_"Poor child,"_ whispers a young woman gently, eyeing the blood-coated youth lying motionlessly on the operating table. If not for the slight rise and drop of the patient's chest, the surgeon might have considered him dead. The doctor, known by the name 'Kuran Juuri', examines the body with a calculating yet symphatising gaze. She places her note at a nearby table then lifts the child's arm carefully as if afraid that it might break. _"So young. . .so fragile. How many horrors of the world had his innocent eyes witnessed?"_

_ "Quite a lot that it can't be counted,"_ replies a man in a hushed tone. He touches the youth's forehead with a gloved hand, pushing his silver fringes away from his closed eyes. Kuran Haruka, the older brother of Juuri, stares at the patient intently; his eyebrows meeting with a crease on his forehead. A bead of sweat rolled by the side of his cheek because of the heat the room emitted.

Juuri runs an elegant hand through her wavy yet silky, waist-length, dark-brown hair. She bites her lower lip lightly, debating her next move. Juuri can't afford to make the wrong move_—_one mistake can end the child's life forever. Juuri focuses her sorrow-filled cinnamon-coloured orbs towards her brother's maroon ones, inwardly telling him of her plans.

Haruka sighs tiredly, hesitantly nodding his head. He knew of his dear sister's plans deep down, but he hasn't expected that she would act it up. _"Whatever pleases you, Juuri, I will oblige. However, are you sure you want to do it?"_ mutters Haruka, staring at the adolescent's determined orbs. Even without asking_—_even without his permission_—_Juuri will still attempt to perform her plans. Sometimes, Haruka finds this extremely problematic; nevertheless, it's an admirable trait of hers.

_"Of course,"_ responds Juuri softly, placing the child's arm back to his side, _"I will do anything_—__anything_, Oniisama_—_to save Zero. The Kiryuus lent me their helping hand whenever I needed them; I may be able to repay their kindness by saving their son." _Juuri adjusts her Theatre Blues and operating gloves, briskly approaching the wardrobes containing several medications. . .and the object she needed.

Haruka raises a questioning brow at her, _"Don't they have twins?"_ He crosses his arms on his chest, waiting for his sister's reply.

_"They do,"_ sighs Juuri for the umpteenth time that day, _"However, you can't expect me to work on both of them at the same time. Ichiru-kun is being handled by Kaien and Rido-niisama to help me_—_as much as I would like to do it myself."_ Juuri doesn't need to say anything further, for Haruka clearly knows how well capable the aforementioned males are in the medical field.

Opening one of the wardrobes gingerly, the brunette pulls out a familiar-looking cerulean box which is about the same height as she is. Haruka helps her put it beside Zero's bed and, when it's set nicely on the tiled floor, Juuri unlocks it before pulling out the item she desires.

At the sight of that. . ._thing_, Haruka visibly stiffens; his orbs reflect anxiety and his inner turmoil. Somehow, he has the feeling he will regret his allowing Juuri to partake such dangerous feat.

_"Shall we get started, Oniisama?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** I promise this will be the last fan fiction I will ever publish; well, until I finish some of what I'm currently working on, that is. This is only the prologue, so you don't see much of the events. . .yet. Also, I am aware that this is labelled as 'Zero x Yuuki', but there will be other couples in this fan fiction as well, such as Kaname x Yuuki, Kaien x Juuri and Haruka x Juuri.

Please do share your thoughts with me regarding this fan fiction by leaving a review. I want to hear (or read) your opinions._  
><em>


End file.
